Naruto:Demon Of The Nations
by Adecade
Summary: Run.Hide.Escape.Live another day.That was the mantra Naruto Uzumaki lived by for the first five years of his life.Then,running from the villagers of Konoha,he finds himself in a cavern left behind by the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist
1. Prologue:Mantra Of A Coward

I do not own any affiliations to Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden whatsoever, and make no profits off of this fanfiction.

This Fanfiction is based on an Idea I came up with when looking at the seven Swordsmen and Their sealing scroll. So the basic of this idea is, basically, 'The Heir of the Seven Swordsmen'.

So Here are things you can, or can not, look forward to.

Powerful Naruto. More than likely, as close to godly as possible without being able to win every... single... fight... Because there's never been a person alive that won every battle.

There will be no Yaoi or Yuri in this Fanfiction. Likewise this is not a 'Massive Harem'. It won't even be a 'Small Harem'.

Pairing is up for debate. You can submit ideas, but I won't use those that are too overly exposed. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, the list extends. I myself am probably leaning towards Fu.

Cursing, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Sexual Situations may be involved in the story. I will not, however, and I repeat, will _not_, write a full blown 'Lemon' as I find it takes away from the plot and can demoralize an entire story.

The Ninja graduate from the academy at fifteen.

… I think that's about it... If not, someone will probably remind me of something I don't necessarily promote. Oh, one more thing: For this story to work, The Swordsmen will have to have been dead. So... rewritting the Anime/Manga, as such is Fanfiction, they're all dead at the beginning of this story. So we'll see how Haku ends up without Zabuza...

Also, I think I may do a story where Mangetsu (The guy who really mastered all seven swords) is reborn or placed inside Naruto. You guys let me know if you would want to see that kind of story.

On with the story I suppose.

Prologue:Scroll Of The Seven

Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. His heart beat wildly as he ran, the screams of rage and anger behind him, casting shadows in the shape of a mob, wielding flaming torches. Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. Today was his birthday, October tenth. His fifth year alive, and third on the run from the villagers. The villagers who had deemed him a demon, the hell spawn. Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. Who was he?

Naruto Uzumaki, five years old, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. He had been born on, as previously stated, October Tenth, on the day the Nine Tailed Fox had attacked Konohagakure No Sato. Nothing was known, outside of an inner circle the child had no clue of of course, knew anything about his parents. As far as the general populace was concerned, his parents had been some faceless Shinobi, or civilians, that had been wiped out in the monsters attack.

At his young age, his hair, which had been a shocking blond, was turning a shocking white from the stress pressed upon him by the citizens if Konoha. His blue eyes were turning a dark color, with black rings around them. Under the rings, on each cheek, sat three whisker marks, a total of six. His current attire, as a member of Konoha's Orphanage, was that of a white tee shirt with an orange Leaf Shinobi symbol, and a pair of black shorts. He wore nothing on his feet.

Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. The mantra flowed throughout Naruto's head flawlessly. It was becoming a common occurrence for him nowadays. If it continued on for too long, it could very well become his Nindo, his ninja way. Run. Hide. Escape. Live another day. "Don't run, _Naruto_!" A voice called from the shadows. Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. "We just need a minute with you!" Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day.

Adrenaline rushed through the small boys frame. How long had he run? This territory didn't seem familiar. Were they nearing a border? He wasn't entirely sure. Because he had focused on one thing, just one thing that kept his going. His Mantra. Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. His eyes glanced back. Were the shadows retreating? Were the villagers actually giving up their pursuit? It would be safer to keep running a few more minutes. '_Run. Hide. Escape. Live another day. Run. Hide. Live Another day. C'mon Naruto, push! Run. Hide. Live another-'_.

The mantra broke. As likely did his ankle, which twisted in a bizarre way as it fell into a small hole hidden within the growing mist that had started to surround him. His body tumbled forwards as he released a long, drawn out screech of pain. His body slid across the soft grass before the ground collapsed underneath him, allowing his body to fall from a devastating height into a hidden cavern. Naruto released another cry, his breath completely leaving his body, black spots dancing in his vision. His ears rang, yet he could hear the voices above.

"Should we trail the damn brat?"

'Fuck you. Go ahead if you want, but that's the border between us and the Mist. Don't scream if they catch you, they love to draw out your death." Shouts were heard, a few insults were thrown, but in the end, the flames of the torches, and the shadows that they carried with them, left the vicinity of Naruto's fall. A smile slipped onto the hurting child's face. His mantra had been completed. He got to live another day. With a low yelp, he put as much strain on himself as possible to pick himself up off of the ground.

A stumble, however, sent him colliding into the side of the cavern's wall... and, through that, a light switch, Lights blared throughout the cavern revealing hundreds of miles of a, man made, underground cavern. Scrolls lined the floor, seals scattered dangerously on the walls, elemental marks marred the two ends of the cavern, which had, apparently been, two training grounds. Placed, dead smack in the middle of the room, sat one sealing scroll placed onto a petal stool, with multiple other scrolls surrounding it.

The boy, leaning himself against the wall, wobbled to the platform before reaching out, and taking hold of it. With a quick movement, not thinking of the rudeness of looking at others property, the scroll was open before the child's eyes.

_'Hello Reader,_

_If you're reading this, our assumptions that Yagura is being controlled by some force, and plans to have us assassinated, then we're dead. We, the Seven Swordsmen Of The mist, the greatest defenders of Kirigakure, are no longer apart of the living realm. This may not make sense to you, depending on how old you are, however, sealed at the bottom of this scroll is a seal, containing another sealing scroll. This scroll, however, will hold the Seven Swords of the Swordsmen, as we planned ahead for this. Every night we return here to seal our weapons, just for safety. You will not be able to open this seal yet, however._

_Scattered around this room are other various scrolls. They are the combined efforts of generations of Swordsmen. Their knowledge is held in each and every one of the scrolls available in this room. Unless, of course Kisame leaves behind his Icha Icha books... Never the less, only one scroll contains the compounded knowledge of all Swordsmen on sealing. I don't know where it is. Zabuza got drunk while he was getting pissed off at Yagura and flung the scrolls around. We didn't need them, so we left them in place._

_All kidding aside, for you to accept these swords, you will need to learn everything of the swordsmen. You will need to bring pride to these swords. Honor them, and bring their legacies to the light of the world. And you will only be able to do this by bringing together the combined knowledge of the Swordsmen. If you accept this, good luck you poor bastard. You have years before you'll ever be eligible to wield these swords. If not, what the hell are you still reading? Get the fuck out of our lair!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Seven Swordsmen Of The Hidden Mist'_

Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. He could get out- No, scratch that, should get out while he had the chance. Run. Hide. Escape. Live another day. But he was tired of running. What was his point of wanting to become a ninja at this point, short of an easy way out of his hellish life. _Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day._ The boy that the village had wanted to make was scared. He wished to run, and hide away. However, the man that the soon-to-be white haired child wanted to be stood before him in opportunity. A blank shadow veiled the figure. And he urged Naruto forward, to accept the challenge left behind by the swordsmen. **Run you little punk! Hide away you bastard! Escape Like a Rat! And live another pitiful day like you always do!**

Fading, the opportunity was fading. His resolve was slipping. The figure of the future was fading into the shadows. The mantra was winning. Dark Eyes hardened, and teeth clenched. The figure returned, not shrouded in shadows any longer, but in mist, seven swords surrounding him. '_No, the village can't win. The villagers shouldn't win. The Sandaime... The Sandaime won't win. I will accept this challenge, Seven Swordsmen. Your last reqyest to bring pride to your swords. I will take up the mantle of the swordsmen before me, and I will take the burden of your legacies upon my shoulders! I will learn all that those before me have left. I will unleash the seven swords. I will master them.'_

The scroll snapped shut as the child dropped to the ground, his back resting against the podium that had held the life changing scroll. There was a sharp glance to his swelling foot. It was discarded quickly. His right hand outstretched, grabbing hold of the nearest scroll before breaking the wax seal that held it shut. His eyes quickly began scanning over the words.

_'This scroll holds the information to all previous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. This contains their records, their techniques, and their abilities with, and without, their swords. Beginning with the most recent owners._

_Zabuza Momochi...'_

~3 Years Later, Naruto, Age:8~

Dark eyes glared around the cavern sternly. A light mist covered the area, but it wasn't to the magnitude that the wielder of the eyes, Naruto Uzumaki, wanted. He had thrown himself into the arts of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He had devoted his entire life, his entire being, to what he had promised to the deceased swordsman three years ago. He had progressed with an extreme level of proficiency, yet not to the point that he wanted. And, with that realization, came the realization that he seemed to be so far away from unsealing the seven swords.

_Run._

'_I will not. I will not give way. I will remain as long as breath stays inside my body. I will not continue to run away. I will stand strong. I will stay firm!"_

~2 Years Later, Naruto, Age:10~

The cavern cast no shadows as a thick mist covered the entirety. Black eyes darted around dangerously, fearfully. "**Haha.**" A voice gave a chillingly disturbing laughter throughout the mist. Untraceable. "**You believe you can take me in my domain? You're nothing short of foolish!"** The owner of the eyes darted around, his form swinging. Ultimate Mistake. A figure materialiazed from the mist, a gigantic sword in his hand, a hole in the middle. The hole came down over the other figure's head before being yanked backwards. The head decapitated from the body, blew spewing about.

The mist slowly faded away out of the caver, leaving Naruto, and his victim's, form. The ten year old clicked his tongue as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bingo book, before marking out a page. '_Maybe they'll stop falling into my cave now?_' A smile slowly slid over his lips, revealing the sharp, shark like teeth that ha begun to take place of his old ones. '_Doesn't matter._' His eyes slid down the form of Kubikiribocho. '_I've unsealed the swords. And with them, I doubt a select number may stand in my way._'

_**Arrogance. You believe you're better, but you're not. You still cling to me. You still hide. And that is what you will do for the rest of your nonexistent life!**_

_'No. I do not hide as a coward. No longer. I reside here until I have completed my task. Then I leave. And I will remain before any foe that stands in my way.'_

~2 years Later, Naruto, Age:12~

Naruto's dark blue, nearly black, eyes stared at the two forms in front of him from behind his shocking white hair, a senbon twirling in his hand. The two forms belonged to two beings that had experienced pain as Naruto had. Haku, and Kimimaro Kaguya. Both had experienced the pain of loss, and both had been persecuted against, just like Naruto. He had taken pity on the during two separate outings he had preformed to bring more food back to his cavern.

The two hadn't been extremely hard to convince to follow him, Kimimaro more so than Haku, after all, they had no one else. They had lost their selves in self pity and he made them realize that they were destroying themselves. "Naruto-Sama, what are we to do?"

"Whatever you want." Naruto replied from behind a white mask with a blue triangle sitting at the bottom. "I didn't bring you here to train you. That's your own jobs. As long as you follow the ground rules that you stay _away_ from my scrolls, there will be no problems. So... go train your bloodlines or something. Just do something productive."

_**You seem to be getting an even greater swelled head, Mr. Uzumaki. You bring in two useless orphans then order them off. Those swords are getting to you, aren't they? Throw them away. Throw away those useless things and hide. Hide like the little bastard you are!**_

'_You're one to talk, aren't you... Kyuubi? You think that mantra you planted in my head has any effect on me? You're wrong. It has no effect. It is a distant memory of another gutless coward. But you've taken that cowards place, haven't you, Kyuubi? You run from the truth that you can't control me. You Hide from the power that the Seven swords bring me. You Escape my revenge by continuing to hide behind that seal. Just so you can live Another Day. That, Kyuubi, that is the only part of your mantra that has taken to me. Live... Another... Day.'_

"_**You egotistical bastard!"**_

'_No, I'm an egotistical swordsman. There's a difference.'_

~3 Years Later, Naruto, Age:15~

A chunin wearing a Kirigakure hiatate stumbled backwards in fear as three masked figures emerged from the mist that had slaughtered his comrades and students of Kiri's Ninja Academy. Two of the figures wielded white hair whilst the third had black to contrast them. One of the white haired figures walked forwards, his hair laying flat around his head. "**Now, maybe you'll consider us for the Ninja Academy Graduation?"**

That all I can basically think of. Thank you all for taking your time to read this. Once again, I hope you liked it, and hope you will stay with the ups and downs that this story will go through. Also, again I'd like to say that I'm still considering the Mangetsu reborn as Naruto, so you all let me know your thoughts on that. It's great to have support when you're rushing into things blindly.

Once again, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1:Team Ripskull

Once again I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden nor any affiliations to it. Nor do I in any way shape or form make any profits off of this fanfiction.

So Far Mei Terumi has two votes.

Everyone else, zero.

Also, the Kiri Civil War _is_ still going on, however, Kimimaro and Haku won't necessarily be recognized as bloodline users.

Let's continue, shall we?

Chapter 1:Team Rip Skull

Yagura's eyes danced over the three forms within his office. The first was a black haired boy, dressed in an attire similar to that of Kirigakure's hunter ninja. He had even, somehow, acquired a mask from one of his, long since, deceased Hunter Nin. Through the small slits in his mask, his eyes were not seen, and no features could be made.

The second figure beside him was one of the white headed boys. This particular one had darker white hair that trailed down the sides of his face, framing his mask, which, instead of being a Kirigakure mask, appeared to be a Konohagakure Hunter Ninja's mask, a wolf it seemed. Near the end of his bangs on each side, red clamps held his hair together. A loose, baggy, white long sleeve shirt covered most of his torso, except for a 'V' open in the front. Anbu style armor trailed up the lengths of his forearms, glimmering in the small bit of sunlight that was eligible to make it through Kirigakure's mist. The shirt tucked down into a pair of baggy black pants, with a black rope like belt tied around his waist. His pants traveled down into a pair of black shinobi sandals.

And then the final shinobi, one that seemed almost like a nightmare reawaken for Yagura. This child also had white hair, but it was a shocking white, the same color as the purest of snow. The hair hung dangerously around the top of his skull, just barely touching the top of his mask. His mask, which looked exactly like one of his former Swordsmen. As a matter of fact, it was certain to him that it was the same mask. Bandages wound down from underneath the mask, suggesting that his mouth and nose were wrapped up. The bandages wrapped down underneath a black sleeveless shirt. Konoha Anbu styles armor covered his chest, and his forearms. The black shirt trailed down into a pair of black hunter ninja pants. A belt was wrapped around the waist, holding a good amount of throwing knives and senbon pouches. The pants traveled down into a pair of black shinobi sandals that had metal drilled into the toes, soles, and heels.

The problem with this one was the giant scroll that sat on his back. It _appeared_ to be the same scroll that the seven swordsmen of the mist had once possessed, that they had once sealed their swords into. His eyes gave the three one last rail over as he slowly rose from his sitting position. The three had ruthlessly slaughtered a good percentage of his Chunin and all of the years Graduating Class of the Academy. It was almost a sick parody of the graduation exam from the years when Zabuza had graduated. That method had been extinguished of course, yet it was impressive how efficiently it had been done. And beside that point, he was beginning to run low on Ninja due to the civil war currently progressing.

"Do you three know what you've done?" Yagura finally spoke to the three ninja, drawing their masked eyes towards him. "Do you know how much you've crippled me by taking out my graduating class? My Chunin? I am in a _civil war_! And you three decide to go and pull a parody of the Bloody Mists Graduating Method? All to be accepted into my Ninja corpse you say? Well it was effective. You've left me with no choice but to take you into the Shinobi system. After all, how will I be able to survive with those damn bloodline users producing people left and right, and me, with no members of the graduating class to be sent out into the world? Do you know how bad that would look?"

The three in front of him remained silent. It was unnerving. There was no records of the three. No records of their births, clans, training, where they came from- Nothing. And they came from no where, almost as if they had been created at the moment before they decimated his academy, and destroyed everyone in sight. Everyone but one Chunin, whom they had used as a witness to their power. Still, they were promising. To attack his academy, to destroy his program, all for him to take notice, to be forced to accept them into his Shinobi Force, it was... Headstrong, it was exciting, it was... and exact replica of Zabuza Momochi, only tripled.

"Make no mistake though, Children." Two of three tensed at the word 'children. It was filed away into Yagura's mind. "This is not a sign of weakness. This no form of defeat. There is not a person alive who can bring me down. The Swordsmen tried, and I destroyed them. The Bloodline users are trying, and they will be obliterated. You may try if you wish, but you will fail, and there will be nothing left to be buried. Just like before the academy, there will be no existence of you three. Do you understand me?" The three remained silent, remained still. That wasn't what he wanted. "Well! I asked you a question, and it wasn't rhetorical. I demand an answer! Do you understand me?"

"Hai." Yagura smirked. A single word. No emotion in it whatsoever. The perfect killing machines. His smirk fell down into a frown as they exited his office at the beckon of his hand. More killing machines wasn't what he needed. The Swordsmen had been killing machines. The bloodline users had been killing machines. That was what the purges were for! He didn't need killing machines, he needed pawns!

"Wait until the purges are over. It shouldn't be long. Then have them exterminated. They could be a threat." Yagura's eyes flashed red as he turned to look into the spinning red eyes of the sharingan.

"Hai, Madara-Sama."

~Naruto~

"I do not agree with your decision to serve Yagura, Naruto-Sama." Haku spoke, his head down. Nothing good ever came from his questioning of Naruto. Kimimaro had known this from the beginning, had never questioned Naruto. He had always been Naruto's Perfect Living Weapon. A place Haku wished he owned instead. "After all, he is destroying our clans. He is the reason that my father killed my mother! He is the reason that I am parent less! He's the reason that Kimimaro and I can no longer associate with out clans!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Haku." Haku immediately backed down. Naruto had always been scary, had always been intense and emotionless. Ever sense day one. His feeling never shined through his facade, only when he spoke to his swords. As though they were his spouse, his children, his parent, his everything. And, admittedly, Samehada was a living sword, yet its conversations with Naruto were put forth mentally. "There is a reason for everything that I do! I bring us to Kirigakure, and have us slaughter the Academy under the assumption we are gaining the Kage's attention. That was a lie, as _you_ of all people should know, Haku! We were destroying their forces. I was deploying a plan that acted on _helping_ the rebels!" Anger. There was anger in his voice. Emotion was slipping through. The first emotion directed towards Haku, and it was Anger. "I did not help you and Kimimaro so that you could question me! I helped so that you could be of use to me, Haku. That was the way of the Swordsmen, and thus, that is my way."

There it was. That strange devotion to the swordsmen. It was as though they had raised him. As though they had trained him. Yet they were no where. They had die a year before Naruto had claimed he fell into their cavern. He had had no way of ever having any contact with them. Yet there was his admiration of them. Sure, the emotion was never shown. He never spoke of them with any kind of emotion in his voice. Yet it was there. The admiration in his eyes. The pride of having all seven of their swords strapped onto his back, one swipe of blood away from being held in his dangerous hands. "Naruto-Sama... I, No, forgive me. I did not mean to insult you."

"You didn't insult me Haku, you questioned me. Questioning me is worse. I've been called every name capable of by Human being, Haku. I can live with you insulting me, as long as you do what I say without questions. So, once again, I'm going to tell you and Kimimaro the same thing I always do when you bring this up, Haku. You know what it is by now, right?"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama."

"Good, then you should be able to recite it. Do what I say, how I say, when I say, without questioning what I say, or get the hell out of my way. I don't _need_ you two. But I trust you two. I want you two around." Both subordinates heads whipped into the leaders direction as he spoke. It was as close as they had ever come to hearing the true emotions of what Naruto saw in them. "The closest things to a friend I have ever had, to be honest. Well, humans, anyway. My swords, and my abilities are my greatest allies, and thus, my greatest friends. But, truthfully, you two come in second. After all, living, breathing comrades, are more company." Naruto's masked head turned to glare at Haku. "Don't mistake this for weakness. I show no emotions for I have no emotions. You're as easily expendable as Kimimaro, whose as easily as expendable as the next guy."

Kimimaro's mask lifted for a split second, his eyes dangerous, before they were hidden once more. Haku got the message easily. 'Give it up'. Kimimaro was happy to except any praise that came from the young man that had helped them from their pasts. No matter how small and insignificant. Even after learning he was 'as easily expendable as the next guy', which Haku wasn't sure how he felt of that, Kimimaro was ready to side with Naruto on any matter. "Don't take it as an insult, Haku." Brown eyes glanced at Naruto's Swordsmen mask. "This is the Shinobi world. There is no justice for us. No true friends to count on. Even the swordsmen could only go so far to trust each other! There is no Love for us. Only and endless cycle of man using man, master and puppet, hand and tool. That's the shinobi world, Haku. Welcome to it."

"You speak as if there is no hope for this world. Even when there are those such as the rebels who band together to save each other. Do you know how many clans have combined in the rebel camp, Naruto-Sama?"

"It doesn't _matter_, Haku. Those in the camp, that so _selflessly_ banded together, they only did it for _themselves_, Haku. They aren't helping each other from the goodness of their hearts, and I myself, Kami strike me dead with the swordsmen, sure as hell am not. And the clans that banded together? Those heart warming weddings? It's out of necessity Haku. They're bonding together so that they won't fade away. You're clan and Kimimaro's, they aren't doing what they are from the heart, only to stay alive. Trust me, Haku. I have seen the _best_ that the Human kind can offer. And even the best, is the worst that the animals around us can offer."

"Naruto-Sama, I don't agree with what you're-"

"Haku! Your opinion on this matter is biased! You base it on what you've _seen _from your mother and the rebels. My opinion may be biased as well, I admit. But my opinion is on what I've not only seen, but heard, experienced. The Shinobi World is cold, heartless, it has no heart. Take a good luck at me, Haku. I represent the Shinboi world."

"You feel so strongly about this." Haku spoke, his head turned away from his leader. He had never understood why Naruto refused the idea that Human Kind had decency left in it. True to the fact that Haku didn't know the entire details of what lead Naruto to Kiri, still.

"Hai, I do. Because of a mantra that once bounced through my head. Forcedd me to follow it. It was in every breath I took, every word I spoke, and every action that I took. All because of what this world did to me. I have a burden, just as you. I had no say, just as you. But you were not persecuted exactly as I. Your persecution extends from the ravings of one hypnotized mad man that extends his madness unto all those that come into contact with him. My persecution stemmed from my father, and my mother, onto the Sandaime Hokage, onto his advisors, thus to the Clan Heads, and to the Civilians, and their Children. It was a never ending cycle of pain and misery! That is what the human kind holds Haku."

"Hai, Naruto-Sama." Haku bowed his head ever so slightly in a sign of respect. '_I believe that you were put into situations you should not have been, Naruto-Sama. And I serve you faithfully for saving me. Yet, you are wrong. The Human kind does have a better side, one for love and compassion. I hope you will understand this one day, Naruto-Sama. I hope that someone will come along and change your views, either here in Kiri, or anywhere else. Because, obviously, my pleas fall deaf on your ears._'

"Good. Now, listen closely." Naruto reached up, his mask sliding off of his face as he dropped down into his cavern. "My plan is to eradicate Yagura's force from the inside out. That is why you two are forbidden from having contact with the rebels. We can not risk exposure. This will all start, after the Chunin exams. As it stands, Yagura will not, and cannot, trust us. In his eyes, we were born no where, came from no where, and slaughtered his forces from No where. No one would trust us with that kind of information. That's why it starts after the exams. Enough time to preform missions, to show loyalty, and then to bring him business from the Exams. And for this plan, you can do one of two things." A grun filled with sharp teeth showed on Naruto's face as he raised two fingers. "Run. Hide. Escape. Live Another Day. This is the cowards way out, and as it stands, after three or so years, I'm still not sure that at the very least one of you won't take this way out. But the second is the warriors way, the way of the Swordsmen. I expect it to be followed or for you to never again grace my sights. That way is: Remain. Stand Strong. Annihilate. Live Another Day. It's your choices."

A slight wave of the hand dismissed Naruto's two subordinates, his form disappearing into the mist of his training ground, a spot where neither Haku, nor Kimimaro, dared to trail into. "Do you never question Naruto-Sama's motives. The way he thinks? You're willing to follow him to the death, with no questions whatsoever!"

Kimimaro's eyes glanced to Haku as he too removed his mask. "I have. Many times before I have found myself thinking that I have put too much trust and faith in one man, one lunatic. I have thought this many times. But Naruto is my master. I am his weapon to use. Those are the words you spoke to me when we first met. Nevertheless, I have held my tongue. And through every scenario, Naruto-Sama has proved that he is the smartest. That he will always be one step ahead of the next enemy. I have learned that my questions hold no merits against his plans, that his plans and ways are justified. I, too disagree this is not the way we should go about things. I too disagree that we should not be hiding amongst the Mist's ranks, but with the Rebels. And I too disagree to the fact that we are barred from visiting the rebels. But Naruto's plans have never failed before. He knows exactly what he's doing. He has this set up exactly as he wishes. No matter how long term, he will pull through victorious. That is what I've learned, Haku. And that is what I follow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I must attend to."

~The Next Day, Konohagakure No Sato~

"Very well then. Team Seven, Consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, mentored by Kakashi Hatake, your next mission is to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home, and protect him as he finishes building his bridge."

~Kirigakure~

"Team 'Rip Skull'." Yagura spoke, glancing at Naruto as he twirled a Kunai dangerously on his Index finger, using the name he had chosen for them. "Your first mission is a B rank. Gato enterprises has moved into our territory. I want you to protect Tazuna the bridge builder from being assassinated, and make sure the bridge is built. If the chance arrives, kill Gato. But remain careful. The Demon Brothers have been sited, and it seems the bridge builder has hired Konoha ninja."

"May I inquire." Naruto spoke. "Who is hiring us, if not the bridge builder then?"

"Isn't it obvious? The same person you'll be escorting back to the Land of Waves. The bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami."

Not quite sure how long this is, but I'm done for now. Mostly because I'm tired of writing. Anyway, Thank you all for taking the time to read, once again, and I also ask, again, if you all would like to see the Mangetsu reborn as Naruto storyline in my next fanfiction that I post?


End file.
